Amnesia
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: Songfic-oneshot! Max has had a crush on Fang for the longest time and is shocked when he makes the first move at a party. Afterward, though, he conveniently avoided her for hours, days, weeks on end. It was as if he had amnesia. *To Kesha's song, "Amnesia"


**Hello, Cake followers and newcomers alike. Happy Halloween! It's that time again – time for one of my famous sonfic-oneshots, of course!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Amnesia by Ke$ha. **

**Max POV**

_Don't say you don't remember last night._

_At the party, all your friends were there._

_You said you really liked my hair._

I stared across the hall at my longtime crush, Fang Walker. He was just standing like any other normal human being, while talking to his friends. But he wasn't just a normal human being. He was _Fang_.

He was the guy I had liked since kindergarten. He wasn't much of a talker, so that's why I wasn't surprised last night at the party Nudge dragged me to that he wordlessly asked to talk to me. What a contradiction.

I was, however, surprised that it was me he wanted to talk to. He had never really acknowledged my presence before last night, though I was very glad he had.

_You asked me to go for a walk._

_Where we could find a quiet place to talk._

_I said, "Well, whatcha wanna talk about?"_

_And you kissed me – on the mouth._

I was still in awe of the moment in all honesty. I, Maximum Ride, was shocked by a boy's behavior. The apocalypse must be near…

He had kissed me. He had kissed me. He had kissed me. It was as though I could still feel the tingle of his lips on mine. Taking a deep breath, I decided now was the time. I was going to talk to him… or at least walk past him.

_Do you have a case of amnesia?_

_You look the other way every time that I see ya._

_You're actin' like you don't even know my name. Hey!_

_What's your game? What's your play? Why you wanna be that way?_

_Like you have amnesia. Amnesia._

I strode past him purposefully, shooting him a tentative glance and a smile. He glanced in my direction, though the expression on his face made a realization come crashing down upon me with force. He looked like at me like I was some sort of burden- not the girl he was making out with last night.

_Silly Max, _I thought to myself, _People make out at parties all the time. It means _nothing_._

_Hanging out at the mall today._

_You saw me there, don't even lie._

_But you walked right by._

_Don't you remember how you held my hand?_

_And said you couldn't wait to do it, again?_

_Then you drove me to my house._

_And you kissed me – on the mouth!_

"Oh, hun." Nudge said soothingly as she sipped on her Razzmatazz smoothie from Jamba Juice. "Don't feel bad. Trust me, boys are idiots. I've had to grow up with them all my life. They're awful. Just act like he doesn't exist, Max." She referred to her 4 brothers at home.

I sighed purposefully. It was easier said than done. I had spent the last week trying to avoid Fang at all costs. Not that it was necessary. He was already ignoring me all on his own.

Then, as if a dream, I saw the familiar flash of dark hair flash by me. I stared into his eyes, knowing my jaw was slightly open. He didn't even flash me his signature smirk, he only made eye contact with me for a second before breaking it and looking away.

_Do you have a case of amnesia?_

_You look the other way every time that I see ya._

_You're actin' like you don't even know my name. Hey!_

_What's your game? What's your play? Why you wanna be that way?_

_Like you have amnesia. Amnesia._

I chewed my food slowly, forcing it down the throat as I looked at _him_ across the cafeteria. What was his deal? What did I do? I knew people didn't acknowledge it when they kissed at parties, but this was extreme. He wouldn't even talk to me! Not that he really had before, but I figured it was somewhat different now.

Nudge strode into the cafeteria, but the person I saw next to her was not to be expected. Next to her was Iggy Griffiths, Fang's best friend. She was smiling at him. _Of course! _It clicked inside my head. This was the new boyfriend she had been going on and on about.

She gestured with one hand for me to follow her as she walked gracefully toward Fang's normal table. Emitting a small groan, I went to follow my one and only friend to meet my doom.

_If that's the way you feel. (If that's the way you feel.)_

_It's really no big deal. (really no big deal)_

_You can do, whatcha wanna do._

We ate in silence, save for Nudge's incessant babbling and Iggy's input on said topics. I wasn't really paying attention, as I was busy studying Fang's expression covertly. He didn't really seem to be listening, but seemed troubled. He was only picking at his food, not really eating.

As the bell rang, I followed him slowly as he tried to walk to his next class. Once the hallways were clear, and Fang conveniently lagged behind.

"Fang." I said. He whipped his around, eyes darting wildly until they landed on me. He nodded tersely, and then cocked his head to the side as if to ask, "What?"

"Do you have a problem with me?" An eyebrow raise. _Translation: What do you mean?_

"You're always avoiding me." A shrug. _Translation: Not really._

"You know you are. So I'm going to say it once- right here. Right now. If you don't like me or whatever, that's cool. You might as well be a man and say it to my face. You don't have to go around acting like I don't exist okay?" With that being said, I walked off.

_Paradoxically. (Paradoxically.)_

_The next time you come for me._

_I won't remember – no. I won't remember you._

I smiled as I swayed back and forth at my prom. Who would have thunk it? Me at prom. I was surprised by the gesture when I was asked, but ecstatic at the same time.

I glanced sideways and smiled to see Nudge dancing with Iggy, who had been dating her for the rest of the year. He was a nice guy, funny enough, though his jokes could hedge towards the sexist side. I had taught to be careful with that around.

He still hung out with Fang, though after my confrontation I had not spoken a peep to Fang. I shook the thoughts from my head and told myself to focus on the guy in front of me. My prom date. Dylan.

_And you'll be singing, "Do you have a case of amnesia?" Do you have amnesia?_

_I'll have you singing, boy. I'll have you singing, "Do you have a case of amnesia?"_

_Everytime I see ya! I'll have you singing, "Do you have a case of amnesia?"_

"_You look the other way, everytime that I see ya."_

"_You're acting like you don't even know my name. Hey! What's your game? What's your play? Why you wanna be that way?"_

_Why you wanna be that way?_

When the song stopped and Dylan went to get us some (hopefully not spiked) punch, I sighed in relief and sat down in my seat. Prom really wasn't my scene. Not that I'd tell Dylan that. Dylan was a nice enough guy, very polite and sociable, but he just wasn't Fang. And it hurt that that was why I didn't want him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up expecting Dylan, but finding the obsidian orbs for eyes that I knew for a fact had to be Fang's.

"Max." He said slowly, muttering more words – well, a word – than he has to me in months.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk about… us?" I nearly gasped at the amount of words he used in that sentence, but I was too detached to care.

I tightened my jaw. "What 'us'?"

"You know what I'm talking about." He shifted nervously. I did know what he was talking about. It was that night. That night at the party. But I didn't remember that night. No. I was going to ignore him like he ignored me.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about." I stood up to leave.

_Like you have amnesia!_

_Amnesia!_

_Like you have amnesia. (It's like you have amnesia.)_

_Amnesia. It's like you have amnesia-a!_

He grasped at my shoulder again. "I like you, Max." He said, a confessing look in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that's why you ignored me for 3 months." I muttered.

"Max, I just didn't know how to approach it. I've never really… liked anyone before. And for those months that I couldn't talk to you, just address it like… like I had amnesia."

I thought about it for a few moments. "Amnesia." The word rolled off my tongue effortlessly. I liked it.

"So, do you want to dance?" Fang asked.

"Sure."

After all, it wasn't his fault, right? He had _amnesia_.

**Eh. The ending isn't the best, but I spent a while working on this, so tell me what you think! Review and favorite for me! :D**

**~Cake.**


End file.
